Amethyst
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: ***ON HOLD*** Maya and Murtagh are driving to the edge of insanity and back, all while something sparks between them. Is it enough to save them from the endless hours of lessons and from Galbatorix's wrath? Sequel to Silent Hunter
1. Chapter 1

Maya stood on her balcony, staring around at the miserable city she now called home. Her dark brown eyes glaring at the fires from the guards at the gate around the palace.

"How long have we been here?" She asked, a strong gust of wind blowing her short hair around, causing the 2 heavy gems hanging off her ear to sway.

"3 weeks." Murtagh replied from her bedroom.

"Is that all?" She whispered.

"My time went by fast."

"You weren't kept in a 6 by 6 cell for 2 weeks either." She turned around and looked at him.

"You weren't under his gaze for 3 weeks. Do you know what he gave me?"

"The red dragon egg. I know. He asked me about it. He wanted to know which one would hatch for you. He showed me them. They are beautiful. One was red, the other was an emerald green. Perfectly smooth."

"When you are done day dreaming, I'll asked you a question."

"What?" She smiled.

"What do I do?"

"Keep it with you at all times. Never let it out of your sight. Cherish it. Love it, and when it hatches for you, smile at it and place your hand on it's forehead." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Smile when it learns to talk, and laugh as it flies with Anurin. Cry when your fun is over, and fear the wrath of Galbatorix." She sat down next to him and wrapped her hand around his.

"This is different."

"What is different?"

"You're being smart and thinking through something."

"I went through the same thing when I found Anurin's egg. It was at my side constantly." Her smile faded, "He's coming to invite us to dinner. I suggest you leave quickly." She kissed him and pushed him to her balcony. He jumped onto his and into his room. The bedroom door opened as the man walked in.

"Good evening Maya. Would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"I would love to join you, sir. Let me slip into something more comfortable." She smiled. He nodded and left. She walked to the closet and pulled out a silky dark blue strapless dress. She pulled it on and ran her hand through her hair. The walked to a mirror and into the two holes in her left ear, she placed an amethyst stone on a silver chain and a small onyx stone on a gold chain into their respective holes. A soft knock resonated from her door.

"Change of plan, Maya. Come to Murtagh's room."

_It hatched._ Anurin's rich voice said, _and it is a he._

_Lovely. So no new eggs in this place._ She walked to her door and down the hall to the next door. She pushed it open and was attacked by a small red dragon as it buried his head under her arm.

"What, may I ask, have you been doing to this poor thing?" She pet it and laughed as it squeaked. Murtagh turned his head and growled, "Come now, dear. He wouldn't have hatched if he didn't think you were right for the position." She walked over to him and dropped the dragon on his lap. Out of instinct, he placed his hand on the dragon to steady it. He ripped his hand from it and cried out in pain and shock. The dragon blinked his eyes at Maya and nipped at her hand, pulling it closer to him.

"Well done, Murtagh." Galbatorix said, grinning, "You don't have any lessons for meetings to attend until I say so, understood, Maya? You are to remain with him and his dragon until I send for you 3."

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Good night." He turned and left. Maya sat down next to Murtagh and laughed as the dragon crawled into her lap.

"He's cute." Murtagh growled and turned his back, "Hey, don't be jealous. I'm yours and only yours." He turned back and picked the dragon up and placed him on the pillow, "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know."

"Just to tell you, it me almost 9 months to name Anurin. I didn't know any names he liked." She cringed and looked at the dragon as it blinked his ruby eyes at her, "You're a smart one. Murtagh. Open your mind to him." The dragon squeaked and started humming.

"Thorn."

"Excuse me?"

"His name."

"Thorn it is. Anurin will be at the balcony in a few minutes to see him." The dragon stretched his wings and lifted his small body off the ground and to the balcony railing. Anurin's large head appeared in front of the red dragon. The two touched noses.

_He's a quick learner. He knows you name, Murtagh's name, as well as mine. Give him a few days and he will be speaking to you both._ The purple dragon said. Maya nodded repeated it to Murtagh.

"Thorn." He said. The dragon turned its head and looked at him, "Come here. Lets go eat." Thorn flew into his arms and climbed up to his shoulder, wrapping his tail around his neck. Maya smiled and walked over to Anurin. She kissed his nose and returned to Murtagh's side.

"Under orders from Galbatorix, I am to be at your and his side until he calls us."

"I can live with that order." He wrapped around arm around her waist and they walked down to the kitchen. The cook smiled at them as they entered.

"Good evening, Lord, Lady. What can I get you?"

"some food for the little one, and a small salad and an apple for me." Maya said.

"Whatever meat you have cooked." Murtagh said, sitting down at the small wooden table. Maya sat down opposite him and smiled at the dragon as he sat down on the table.

"He's cute. What's his name?" One of the kitchen maids asked.

"Thorn." The women on the kitchen staff giggled, causing Maya to glare at them all.

"back to work, ladies." Cook said. He placed the food on the table and pushed everyone but them out. Maya ate her salad slowly and watched Murtagh fight with Thorn for his steak.

"Red Rider." She said softly, "Just like your father." Murtagh looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"nothing." She smiled and picked Thorn up. His sides vibrated at the sign of affection and watched Murtagh eat, "How we are going to live together if I refuse to cook or touch raw meat and you won't eat anything but meat."

"We'll make it work." A loud crash from the adjoining room caused Maya to jump up, thrust Thorn into Murtagh's arms and run out the door. Galbatorix stood there, looking at her.

"You've been holding back information from me, Maya dearest." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "How long?"

"How long what?" She growled.

"You and him." He jabbed his finger at the kitchen door.

"6 months maybe. I thought my personal life was none of your business?"

"When it involves him, it is my business." He looked at her, then at Murtagh how stood in the doorway, "Return your room." He nodded slowly and left, "as for you…"

"Doesn't this play to your advantage?" she asked, carefully. He glared at her, "I mean, Murtagh, being the son of your pat greatest ally, and me, being elven born, both of us Riders, and now your most powerful allies. Can you image what kids would be like?" His heated glare melted into a sick smirk.

"I catch what you mean. Go to his room, tell him that you and him are going to be married."


	2. Chapter 2

_Tell him that you and him are going to be married._ Galbatorix's last words haunted Maya as she walked to Murtagh's room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rushing to her side, noticing the pale sick look on her face.

"Damn bastard." She cursed.

"What did he do?"

"He wants us to get married." She collapsed on his bed and buried her head in the soft pillows.

"What?"

"I'm still in shock." Her strong voice muffled by the pillows

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to lay off us, that we liked each other, and who knew where it was going to go."

"And he said he wants us to get married?"

"He told me that we **are** going to get married."

"I don't see what's-"

"Finish your sentence, I dare you. I'll tell you what's wrong with it. If Garjzla and Eragon catch word that the Empire's Amethyst got married, they will know you survived."

"Why?"

"Because they know I would kill any man who asked to marry me other than you." She rolled over and sighed, "Do you have your bow?" He nodded and handed it to her. She walked to the balcony and knocked an arrow. She released it and sighed as it ripped through an innocent bystander. She knocked another and aimed it at the guard standing on the wall in front of her. It went into his forehead, it's momentum carrying him over the wall.

"Is killing every man within bow range going to help us?"

"No, but it is making me feel a little better." She smiled at him and knocked another arrow, "Which one?"

"Farthest one away." The swing let out a soft twang and the distant grunt of a man dying reached their ears.

"Maya! Refrain yourself from killing my guards please." Galbatorix's voice rang through the house.

"Who the hell said I was just killing your guards? Oh! Can I have a week away from here? I want to be with my thoughts for a few days."

"After the wedding." She said every curse word in every language known to the world and knocked another arrow. She shot it at the nearest man, the arrow going through his calf muscle, "I said-"

"I didn't kill the man." She knocked another arrow and sighed when it missed it's target, "I need to think. I'll be back in the morning to deal with our situation." Anurin appeared at the balcony, in his talons a black leather bag and her weapons. She grabbed the bag and swung herself into the saddle. The purple dragon pushed his wings down and they disappeared from sight.

_What are your thoughts on our latest problem, love?_ Maya asked, closing her eyes.

_You have no one but yourself to blame. I've seen how much you both are willing to go though for each other, and I see no reason why you shouldn't be married._ Anurin replied.

_Head to the Spine. I just want to be with you._ He turned into the direction of the woods. After about 20 minutes they reached a large enough clearing to hold them both. Maya sat at the base of Anurin's neck, her brown eyes reflecting the pale light of the sky.

_What are you thinking about?_

_I have a wedding to plan, whether I want to or not._ The dragon laughed and land his head down, _What are you thinking about?_

_It's only been 18 months since I hatched for you, and look where we are._

_The opposite end of where we started those long months ago._ She opened her eyes and ran her hand down his deep mauve scales, _And as bad as it's been,_ _I wouldn't change anything._

_Me either._

_Long day tomorrow, we can head back at dawn._

As the first light of a golden day spread its fingers through Murtagh's room, Maya was already there, sitting in a chair, watching the sun rise. The soft moan of the bed moving lighted her face with a smile.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"As good as morning can be." He mumbled.

"Galbatorix dropped a pair of rings off when I came back." She picked up the two gold rings. She slipped one on her ring finger while he put his on his middle finger, "Also your symbol." She picked up a smooth ruby laid in a gold ring and handed it to him. She picked up a thin short chain with a eloquently cut ruby and placed it in her ear next to the amethyst gem, "And the bastard wants to speak with us." He moaned and went to change. She let out a sigh and smoothed the front of her dark sapphire blue dress and stood up. Murtagh walked out of his bathroom dressed in the same color tunic and black pants.

"shall we?" He held his arm out for her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. The pair walked down the long corridor connecting their wing of the palace to the throne room. Galbatorix watched them walk in, a violent smirk on his face.

"good morning, Murtagh, Maya." He said.

"Good Morning." Maya said, "You sent word to me that you wished to speak-"

"Come here, both of you." They walked up to him and noticed the 2 people on his other side, "Maya, I trust you remember the tailor."

"Sadly."

"She is going to assist you in planning the wedding. This is the man in charge of the flowers, anything you like best?"

"Orchids." The couple said together. He nodded. The Tailor grabbed Maya and walked off in the direction of a pallor.

_Let the fun begin._ The bride-to-be said, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya stood on a foot stool while the tailor took measurements for the dress

Maya stood on a foot stool while the tailor took measurements for the dress.

"I hope you realize, I refuse to wear anything white." Maya said, tapping her long fingers on her forearm.

"This is a wedding. The bride is supposed to wear white." The older woman said.

"Not this bride."

"Then what color?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You always seem to know what I like." She smiled at the tailor, "No white and I mean it." She jumped off the stool and looked at her, "Or anything traditional while I'm making a list."

"No white, no traditional. That means no ball gowns?"

"Not the ones with the petticoats, I want to still look untamed and free."

"You are not making my job easy."

"You will find something, I know you will. Now I want to go kill something, if you excuse me. I'm going to go unload a quiver into the Ra'zac." The tailor laughed and shook her head.

"You are a wild soul, Milady. Free till the very day you die."

"That is how I intended it form the start." Her smiled faded, "If you ever need something, my friend, come straight to me. I will protect you from death itself." She turned and left.

Maya stood on a practice field, her bow in her hand knocked and searching for a victim. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and spin around, pointing the arrow at him.

"How about a sparring match?" Murtagh asked. She smiled and nodded, blocking the edges of her blade and standing to face him, "Loser does what winner wants." She answered him by charging at him, before jumping to the side and sweeping her blade at his hip. She missed and jumped back to avoid his swinging sword. She smiled at him and motioned to the group of people staring at them.

"Lets make this interesting. Lose the blades." She said. He nodded and moved to the side. The pair removed their sheaths from their sides along with every other weapon they had on them.

Maya rolled the sleeves of her tunic up and stood ready. In a fury of punches they were locked in a violent show of strength. Maya swiped her leg into the back of his knees and locked him in a painful choke hold. He rolled over and pried her hands of his throat. He then flipped her over and went to knee her in the stomach. She caught his leg and used her leg to hit him in the head. She jumped up and wiped a small stream of blood off her bottom lip. She spit at the feet of a jeering man and spun around, the heel of her left foot making contact with his temple. He fell into a pile causing the crowd step back. Murtagh laughed at him and grabbed one of her arms, swinging her around and into his embrace. Their brown eyes locked with each other before Maya kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. He grabbed her leg, sending her down on top of him.

"Maya! Murtagh!" Galbatorix yelled. Maya turned her head and looked at him, "Get off him and go to your room." A grin formed on Maya's delicate lips. She kissed Murtagh and smiled into the kiss as Murtagh caught on to what she was doing, "Enough!" The Emperor pulled Maya off Murtagh and threw her into a wall. She smiled and grabbed her swords before sauntering off into the castle. Murtagh followed her, and collapsed in a fit of laughter once he reached the room.

"What is his problem?" He asked.

"us. And the fact that we don't care if people see us expressing our love for each other." She smiled at him, enjoying the peaceful air surrounding him, "Wedding is in 4 weeks."

"That soon?"

"Everything is almost done. A few details need to be straightened out, but yes that soon." She walked to the window and scanned the area, "He is coming to speak with you alone. Keep your mind open to me." Just as the words hit the chilly evening air a servant opened the door.

"His majesty wishes to speak with you, my lord." The servant's meek voice said. Murtagh stood up and walked out of the room.

_Thorn! I know you are in my room somewhere. Come here._ She said. The red dragon peaked his head out from under her bed and launched itself into her arms, _I know we were gone a long time. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'll be with you._

_Maya?_

_What little one?_

_You and Murtagh are getting married?_

_In 4 weeks time._

_Anurin._

_What about my dragon?_

_I want to see him._

_I'm coming._ Anurin's baritone voice cut in.

_See, he's never far from my side. He'll be at the balcony in a few minutes._ The woman walked to the balcony and smiled as Anurin's large head met her there, _Good to see you love. How have you been?_

_As good as I can be. Leave him. Go do something._ The purple dragon nudged her cheek as she placed the small red dragon on the balcony floor. She walked off, out of her room and down a long hall way. She was half way there when a violent wave of pain ripped through her consciousness.

_I see you helping him. You can't save him from me._ Galbatorix's cruel voice echoed through her mind.

_No…no help. I'm here for him. Now and forever._ She replied through the pain.

_Get down here. I wish to speak to you, my dearest daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want ot thank those of you who added Amethyst and/or Silent Hunter to your favorites or alerts. It means a lot to me. Things will start to pick up from here. Next chapter will be Garjzla's story's begining.**_

* * *

Maya stood before her father, her dark brown eyes following him as he paced.

"If you keep that up, Father, you're going to give me a headache." She said.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"No need to be snippy. I'm just speaking the truth." He turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowed into a heated glare, "I have a question."

"Which would be?"

"What happened to my mother?"

"She left."

"When, where, why."

"She left when you where 3."

"Why do you have to be so blunt and vague?"

"Last time I remember seen that two timing elven whore was the day I put my sword through her."

"Care to elaborate?" His eyes darkened, "If you are trying to scare me off, you will have to do more than stare at me."

"Your mother was an elven caretaker of the dragon eggs in the past. She would bring them to whoever the console said and if they hatched she would bring the dragon and his rider to them. We meet after my dragon was killed, and I took Shruikan from his rider."

"Love before you went corrupt. How touching." She mumbled.

"She served me well, until she turned on me and took you from this castle."

"I wonder why she took me."

"Your mother always had a loud mouth on her. She would yell at me for beating you, yell at me for sleeping with other women."

"And you call her a two timing whore."

"Are you going to insult me after everything I say?"

"If you would say something that shocked me, maybe not."

"It was your 3rd birthday, Morzan and his kid was here and your mother thought it was wise to run with you. I didn't see her for 5 years after that day."

"And the one place you didn't look is where she ended up."

"When she came back to me she was begging for her life, saying she was sorry for running and would do anything for me. And she did just that." A sick smirk stretched out across his lips, "After spending countless weeks floating from man to man, she ended up on my floor, begging me to stop this. And I did. Slowly I killed her and enjoyed every minute of it."

"Sick bastard." She winced as his thoughts blended with hers.

"She had it coming. As will you if you try anything like that."

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to come back." He turned and glared at her. Once his gaze meet hers she felt her throat tighten up and she started to cough.

"I hope you wouldn't be dumb enough to run." Her brown eyes dulled as she gave up her fight with him, "Good girl. Return to your room and wait for my next set of orders." She glared at him and walked from the room.

_Stupid two timing asshole._ She hissed, rubbing her neck.

_What?_ Murtagh asked.

_I'm trapped._ She pushed opened her bedroom door to find a beautiful black sari laid out on her bed. A note was sitting next to it in the tailor's crapped handwriting.

_I found this in a box. You said no white and nothing traditional, so I hope this works for you._

"It's beautiful." She picked up the light fabric and smiled.

"What's beautiful?" Murtagh asked.

"My wedding dress."

"That's it?"

"Do you honestly think I was going to wear a white ball gown?" She rolled her eyes and folded the fabric neatly and placed it on her vanity, "Galbatorix is a bigger ass than I can image."

"What did he do this time?"

"It's what he did to my mother. The bastard sent her to the barracks striped, drugged, and helpless. When she found her way back to him, he killed her. Slow shallow cuts around any major artery or vein, and watched her bleed to death on the floor."

"How do you know this?"

"I asked him. And he showed me." She turned to look at him, "And I will never bring up my mother again."

"We have the rest of the evening, what do you want to do?"

"I wish we had the rest of the evening. He is having a party in our honor and we must be there."

"My Lady, your gown is in your wash room." Ayah said.

"Thank you Ayah. Return to your room, Murtagh. I'll come get you when I'm done." She kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door, "Lets go get ready." The small maid nodded and followed the Rider into her bathroom. Stretched out across a large vanity sat a red wine colored corset ball gown. Ayah helped her into the dress and combed her short hair.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"It was getting in my way." She lowered her eyes, "And no one will recognize me." After Ayah stepped back, Maya shook her head, letting her bangs cover the right side of her face.

"My lady, The king requests that you-" A small servant boy said before Maya cut if off with a fiery glare.

"The King can make request of me all he wants. Doesn't mean I will listen. Go."


	5. Chapter 5 Garjzla

"Where did she go

"Where did she go?" Nasuada asked Garjzla, who was sitting behind steel bars.

"I do not know. She doesn't not tell me everything." The elf replied, keeping her dark blue eyes locked on the ground in front of her.

"You are lying."

"I am not lying."

"Prove it."

"The last time I saw the Lady Rider was when she saved me from a Urgal. That would be the third time she saved my life, and I have yet to return the favor." She mumbled in the Ancient Language. Arya and Eragon, who stood protectively by Nasuada, looked at the captive girl.

"What shall we do with her?"

"She wants to go to the elves. She asked me last night." Eragon said, "She will be no threat to the Varden. She is more of a healer than a fighter." With a sharp nod, the doors to the elf's prison opened and a guard pulled her to her feet.

"You want me to prove myself. Take me to the injured." She raised her blue eyes and caught Nasuada's gaze.

"Eragon, go with her." Garjzla bowed to her and left, Eragon walking at her side.

"How did Maya escape?" The male rider asked.

"Luck. People didn't realize that her hidden weapons are concealed very well." Her long white dress grazed the marble floor lightly, making a barely audible sound.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Loyalty."

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Maya saved my life 3 times, and I returned the favor once. Until my debt to her is repaid, I will remain loyal to her, even if she does something incredibly stupid."

"She betrayed her friends for what? A power crazed old man?" The elf spun around and glared at him.

"She did not betray her friends. If she betrayed you, you wouldn't be standing here. As for Galbatorix, she had her reason for going to him. Valid and strong reasons for going to him. But you wouldn't understand." Her blue eyes fell shut as her cheeks tinted red, "I am sorry. I have not been able to release my anger. It found an outlet in our conversation."

"I should not speak ill of matters I do not understand." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are learning, Eragon." The Rider and the Elf walked into a giant hall where the sounds of the dying echoed, "Who is in charge?" He pointed to someone who was walking up to them.

"Good day, Rider. Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Garjzla. Nasuada wants her to work here and assist in healing."

"What kind of healing?"

"Magic." The younger woman replied.

"Follow me." The pair walked off.

Much later that night, Garjzla sat on her bed, staring at the wall opposite her, her thoughts traveling over her childhood.

_"Mommy! Look what I found!" A 6 year old Garjzla said. She was holding a large smooth dark purple dragon egg._

_"Where did you find this, Mia?" Her mother asked._

_"I was playing in the garden when I tripped over it. Isn't it pretty?" The elder ripped the egg out of her daughters hands and hid it._

_"Do not tell your father of this."_

_"Why Mommy?"_

_"He will become angry." Mia's large blue eyes widened._

_"I won't tell anyone mommy. I won't." The little girl started crying._

_"Shhhh, it's alright, Mia."_

_"Mommy? Where did sister go?"_

_"She died, Mia. Your father grew angry at her and he hit her." Tears rolled down the face of her mother._

_"Don't cry mommy. Sister is in a better place. Safe from daddy."_

_"I wish I never brought this upon you and her. You both deserve so much more."_

_"__Aiedail, his majesty requested you and Mia's presence." A servant called. Aiedail picked Mia up and walked to the main room of the castle._

_"You wished to see you, my lord." The pair bowed._

_"Leave Mia here with me. You have a mission to take care of."_

_"As you wish my lord." Aiedail placed Mia next to him and walked out of the castle._

_"Is there something you wish for me to do, my lord?" Mia asked._

_"Nothing at the moment, Daughter. For now return to your room."_

_"Yes Father." She bowed and left. Galbatorix watched his youngest daughter walk out of the room, before turning his thoughts to her mother._

_"I will find Maya, Aiedail. And when I do, your life and her life will be a living hell."_

Garjzla's blue eyes widen at the memory.

_That's impossible. Maya can't be my sister. Mother told me she died._

_You are worried, Garjzla, what is wrong?_ Saphira's calm voice called.

_Nightmare. Memories of home._

_I saw. Maya never told you about her past?_

_She showed me what she knew. The village in the woods, but other than that, nothing."_

_Then she will explain in time. Rest. You need your strength for tomorrow._

_Good Night, Saphira._

_Good night, little one._


End file.
